Power is Everything, Defeat is Absurd
by Defective Mentality
Summary: first fic, G1. After the Decepticons defeat on Nebulon Galvatron steals a time machine with the intention of going back to 2005. Is Galvatron willing to risk creating an anomaly or worse? What can the Autobots do to stop it? What happens if they don't?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: First fanfiction posted on the site. Let me know if I should continue. This is based on moments I wished would have different outcomes during the series and some of the comic ideas, though I haven't read them since they were fairly new. Rated T for what may happen later. And even though the title is based on Galvatron, the story will continue to focus equally, if not more, on Autobots.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers. Even the Original Decepticons that will show up in this later are my friend's creations, not mine. I was quite happy with what they gave me._

**Power is Everything, Defeat is Absurd**

"So it seems you were right about the Decepticons, Prime," Ultra Magnus fired on the attacking Decepticons."

"I really wish I hadn't been," they ducked as Galvatron's beam hit the ground. It had barely been enough to blast a whole in the ground.

"Well, it was good to have a quiet month," Hot Rod underestimated a bit. It had been almost two months since their pairing with the Nebulons and the rebirth of Cybertron's Golden Age. "At least they are still having the same energon problems; I doubt that shot would cause any real damage."

"Hopefully we won't have to find out," Ultra Magnus almost pleaded to the young Autobot.

"You know, this reminds me of the time I went to Charr to spy on them, when you'd been kidnapped from the Games, and oh Primus I sound like Kup."

"Please, finish your story," Optimus Prime encouraged, "I wasn't there, and any insight into this situation would be helpful."

"There isn't too much to tell. I went to Charr to find the Decepticons so low on energy that I almost felt bad for them. This was until they found me out, and since they didn't have any energon left to fire their guns they simply just beat me with them. I almost died, tried to pass the Matrix to Springer, yadda yadda yadda." Optimus looked surprised at Hot Rod's relaxed way of story telling.

"It seems they have enough energy to shoot at us, so they're definitely better off this time." Ultra Magnus led the next range of firing, this time primarily at the Sweeps.

"I'm going to go see how the others are doing," Hot Rod transformed and drove into the open battlefield to Arcee, Springer, and Kup.

"Reckless fool," Ultra Magnus complained.

"Strength in numbers might not be such a bad idea," Optimus disagreed. "I'll go join Jazz, you follow Hot Rod." They transformed and went their seprate ways.

"So, hell of a time to give up on target masters and headmasters, right guys?" Hot Rod transformed and started shooting again.

"I don't need a Nebulon to help me hit the broad side of a Decepticon, lad." Kup grumbled.

"And not having Daniel to worry about is a good thing," Arcee clipped the wing of a Sweep.

"A very good thing, if you ask me. There was a nerve wrenching week," Springer agreed.

"He saved my life, Springer," Arcee grew irritated. Obviously anyone but her was not entitled any negativity towards Daniel.

"Concentrate on the battle you two. It hasn't presented us with any significant problems yet, but that doesn't mean the Decepticons can't surprise us," Hot Rod ordered. The firing continued.

"How long must this diversion continue?" Scourge complained.

"Long enough for Master Galvatron to find the time machine," Cyclonus explained.

"Yes, because those have worked so well for us in the past," Dead End argued.

"This time we try something new, we go back to a time where we know neither us or the Autobots could have had a hand in swaying the outcome."

"And when would that be?" Astrotrain laughed.

"In the first battle with Unicron," Cyclonus finally revealed.

"Fools, time has already shown us we weren't there. You try that and you may create an anomaly," Motormaster stopped shooting.

"Look at the position we're in, would an anomaly make our lives too much worse? Swindle argued. The argument stopped.

"Receiving transmission," Soundwave announced. "Mission complete, everyone return to Charr at once… and make your exit believable. Galvatron out."

"You heard him, Dead End, go get shot," Scourge ordered.

"You're kidding," Dead End's tone stayed even.

"Dead End, you either get out there and get shot or I'll shoot you myself. You heard Galvatron," Cyclonus commanded.

"Fine," he stood up as to get a better shot, and Ultra Magnus quickly grabbed the shot.

"Autobots, we'll finish this another time! Decepticons, retreat!" Cyclonus and the other's flew away.

"See Hot Rod, nothing to worry about," Springer got up from his cover.

"I don't know about that Springer, one injured Decepticon usually isn't enough for them to retreat," Hot Rod answered back.

"Hot Rod is right. Jazz, Ultra Magnus, search the area and see if they had an ulterior motive. The rest of you, go back to base and look for anything out of the ordinary that may have happened on Cybertron today," Optimus Prime ordered.

"Prime," Hot Rod interrupted. "I don't mean to question your orders, but Cybertron is a complete wreck, half our surveillance cameras aren't even up. Don't you think we should look for the Decepticons' new base? I mean, maybe they've returned to Charr since then." Everyone waited for a response, it wasn't often someone questioned Prime.

"Maybe you're right, but let's see if the initial investigation pans out before planning another one. Autobots, let's get to work." Optimus transformed and followed Jazz and Ultra Magnus.

"I thought you didn't want to be leader, lad," Kup criticized.

"Sometimes I don't know when to keep my mouth shut I guess."

"He's right though," Arcee added, "We don't even know where to start."

"Yeah, I mean we have no leads, so which path do we choose to follow blindly?" Springer supported his friend.

"The only hint we have is that they took off that way," Arcee pointed to the direction they flew off.

"Then that's the path we should follow. Are you two up for it?" Hot Rod turned to Arcee and Springer.

"You realize that we'd be obeying Prime's direct order," Arcee stated hesitantly.

"You disobeyed mine all the time, it's only fair," Hot Rod answered back.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's call back to base to get them to monitor and grab the first shuttle off to Decepti-Land," Springer said.

"Wait just a minute!" Kup interjected. "There's no way I'm going to be left to explain this mess." The three of them looked at the present wrench in their plan. "…besides, you three may need me if you get into any trouble." Relief washed over the three of them.

"Alright, let's go," Hot Rod and the others went into a shuttle.

"I trust the Autobots don't suspect a thing," Galvatron greeted Cyclonus.

"If they do, they'll be far too late to stop us."

"Excellent. The time machine is almost set up, are the troops ready?"

"Not exactly Mighty Galvatron, you still haven't requested troops."

"Do I have to do everything around here? Cylonus, Scourge, the Sweeps, and myself will go. Now, are the troops ready?"

Cyclonus and Scourge were very good at hiding any reaction they had to Galvatron's unusual logic. "Yes, we are ready."

"Constructicons, is the time machine ready?"

"Yes, Lord Galvatron. Just step on the platform." Galvatron and his minions stepped on the platform and vanished into a glowing ball of white light."

"What was that?" Springer asked as they noticed an explosion of white light coming from a large asteroid.

"Let's go find out," Hot Rod took the shuttle down.

"Shouldn't we scan first?" Arcee cautioned.

"Usually explosions of that kind mean we don't have the time," Kup explained.

They landed far away from the source of the light as a precaution. "That way," Rodimus pointed. The four Autobots walked onto the asteroids surface and walked towards the source of the light. They finally got to a cliff and looked down. There, in the valley was a machine surrounded by Decepticons. Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps were nowhere in sight. "There Arcee, now scan," Hot Rod whispered.

"Okay," she lowered a set of pink glasses over her eyes, "the machine, it's one of ours … a time machine about 2000 years old."

"Not bad, it should be in excellent condition. I remember back in…"

"Kup!" Hot Rod and Springer interrupted. "What else Arcee?" Hot Rod asked.

"It's already been used, but I guess you could guess that from the light. They went to… Primus, help us." Arcee stopped.

"Arcee, what is it?" Springer urged.

"I can't figure out the exact date, but it looks like they went back to Summer 2005, Earth time. The only significant day I can think of would be…"

"…When Prime died." Kup said remorsefully.

"Or, more importantly in Decepticon History, the day they lost Cybertron," Springer corrected.

"But it doesn't make any sense, Galvatron was formed by Unicron, not time travel, and I never remember seeing two Galvatrons there. Did any of you?" Hot Rod asked, they all shook their heads no.

"That's because they were never there." Kup stated the obvious.

"But why would they do that? Messing with time like that may cause an anomaly. I mean, even when we were meant to go back in time and help Alpha Trion it still created a problem in time. But this…"

"This could destroy the universe," Hot Rod finished her sentence.

"It makes sense," Springer stated. Everyone looked confused. "I mean, what else do the Decepticons have to lose? Change time or end it, it's still the best chance they have of defeating us."

"Seems like a shallow victory," Arcee frowned.

"When have the Decepticons not been shallow?" Springer asked.

"Never. We have to stop them," Hot Rod asked.

"How do you suggest we do that? We go down there guns blazing and we stand the risk of damaging the machine," Springer once again provided a voice of reason.

"Then let's bring the fight over here," Hot Rod said.

"We can't fight them all," Kup argued, "We need help."

"We don't have time," Hot Rod contradicted. "Who knows what they're up to."

"Open, damn it, open," Ultra Magnus said while trying to pull apart the Matrix.

"Is he dead yet?" Scourge whispered, he and the other Decepticons hiding behind a trash heap.

"Not yet," Cyclonus answered.

"How much longer?" Scourge asked.

"About…"

"Quiet! Do you two want to blow our cover?" Galvatron hissed. They heard an explosion.

"There, now let's intercept them," Scourge jumped up, Cyclonus caught him.

"Not here, we strike a conversation here and those other Autobots will run into us."

"So, we can take them."

"We don't want to take them, we want to destroy them," Galvatron explained.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that we kill them now, we kill a group of Autobots; we get them later, we pound their whole race out of existence. There, they are flying away. Decepticons, take off!"

"What do we say when we get there, Mighty Galvatron?" Cyclonus asked.

"The truth," Galvatron smiled. They caught up to their 2005 versions and Galvatron blew open the door to his former ship.

"Galvatron!" The older Galvatron and his forces walked in.

"Who demands…," 2005 Galvatron froze, "What kind of trickery is this?"

"No trickery, I assure you."

"You're me, but that can't be, and your voice."

"An accident. That's not important. What is important is your plan to destroy Unicron. I'm here to tell you it won't work."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it failed me once too. We Decepticons had Cybertron until our confrontation with Unicron. You see, Decepticons can't harness the power of the Matrix, but an Autobot can, more specifically Hot Rod."

2005 Galvatron laughed, "You can't be serious! How is some meek member of a dying race going to destroy us? Is this some Autobot trick? Did Unicron send you to scare me?"

"I wish, but no. You see, when you confront Unicron the Matrix doesn't open and he… swallows us." 2005 Galvatron glared in disbelief, but stayed quiet. "Then this runt of an Autobot gets the Matrix from you as your fighting. He opens it and that alone kills Unicron and sends you flying through space damaged and unconscious. Although our forces fight gallantly, we never recover from this injury. In my time the Autobots rule Cybertron, Optimus Prime is reborn, and the Decepticons are banished from their desolate scrap of a planet they used after Cybertron. Our numbers are few. Due to our treachery Unicron destroyed most of the Decepticon population on Cybertron."

"Not under my rule, you can't be me!"

"Sadly, I'm not. You see, in the merging with Unicron, he linked our strength to him. With Unicron dead we lose half our power. We return to the original amount of power we had as Megatron."

"Still, even that should be enough …" The Galvatron from the future grabbed 2005 Galvatron by the neck, shoved him into the wall, and stared directly into his eyes.

"Not when we are outnumbered and relocated!" 2005 Galvatron was shocked, remaining silent. "The only way for the Decepticons to retain their strength is to work with Unicron, and stop Hot Rod at any cost. Do you understand?"

"No, this is some trick, what you say makes no sense."

"See it for yourself!" Galvatron deployed a screen and showed 2005 Galvatron his recorded banks scheduled to happen in 2 hours. Now do you understand?" 2005 Galvatron nodded. "Good, so now we need a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Short Chapter. Next one will be longer. Still own nothing, just having fun._

"Okay, so does everyone know what they're doing?" Hot Rod asked, they all nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Kup grabbed Hot Rod after the other two had walked away. "You realize if this doesn't work…"

"That's not an option we can afford to think about." Hot Rod removed Kup's hand and began the first phase of the plan. He fired to the left of the time machine.

"Autobots! Hurry, if something happens to that machine Galvatron and the others are stuck in the past forever!" Motormaster yelled.

"Doesn't seem too bad to me," Dead End followed.

"Hurry, there are only two of them!" Astrotrain led the mass exodus towards the Autobots.

"They're coming this way, Springer, you know what to do," Rodimus radioed.

"I'm on it," Springer closed the transmission and ran towards the time machine. "Okay, now how do I pull them back…" Springer began examining the multitude of knobs and buttons on the machine.

"How large of a death wish to you have Rod…Hot Rod?" Astrotrain and the other Decepticons were almost upon them.

"Kup, there's more than we thought, retreat," Hot Rod and Kup transformed and started driving away from the time machine.

"Ability to defeat Autobots in present state: 98," Soundwave announced.

"Yeah, let's get 'em!," Rumble and the other Decepticons flew after the Autobots.

Hot Rod and Kup raced towards their shuttle, transformed, jumped in, and ran towards Arcee. "Did it work?" Hot Rod rushed to the pilot's chair.

"No direct connection, we're cutting it pretty close. I told you we should have waited and…" Arcee scolded him the way a mother would scold a child.

"…given the Decepticons even more time to destroy the past? I don't think so. Time for plan B," Hot Rod fired up the shuttle and began firing at the Decepticons.

"It's an ambush, retreat!" The Decepticons scattered.

"They're going back towards the time machine," Arcee almost jumped up.

"Then we need to get there first," Hot Rod launched the shuttle into the air.

"Let's just hope we gave Springer enough time," Arcee opened the ship's comlink.

Springer looked off in the distance, noticing the Decepticons heading towards him. He noticed a call, answering before they said anything, "Way to go Roddy. Since when did your idea of a diversion last six minutes?"

"I'd give you more time if I could, but I can't. We'll be there in one minute."

"Okay, I'll make the most of it," Springer closed his communication line and connected inverted two wires going from the now dismantled control panel to the machine.

"The Autobots are on their way," a Sweep flew back to Unicron and the two Galvatrons to deliver the news.

"Remember, you must hide in the depths of Unicron, near the acid pit if you can. Lower the Autobots with the Matrix, and then destroy them," the older Galvatron reviewed.

"What of Unicron?" 2005 Galvatron asked.

"After you capture the Autobots, give the Matrix to…" the older Galvatron and his minions began to static. "Give it too…" with that the Decepticons vanished back into their own time.

"Looks like it worked, now get me out of here," Springer radioed before he was knocked back in a blinding explosion of white light. He got up to see Gavatron's gun pointed in his face.

"You'll regret that for the rest of your short life Autobot." Galvatron said before he was momentarily distracted by the shuttle that flew overheard.

"Springer!" Arcee yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll save him." Galvatron was presently playing with Springer, beating him with his arm cannon instead of shooting Springer. Hot Rod used this distraction to aim at the time machine and fired. An explosion knocked everyone below to their feet. "Come on," he motioned to Kup. The two jumped out, grabbed Springer, and jumped back in. They put Springer on the ground and returned to the controls, instantly flying towards Cybertron. "Arcee…"

"I don't think you even need to give that order," Kup looked over. Arcee was already at Springer's side.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Roddy?" Springer coughed out.

"You're just lucky he decided to use his gun as a blunt object instead of firing it."

"We all are," Arcee snipped at Hot Rod before turning a softer gaze back to Springer.

"So did we win?" Springer moaned.

"I guess so, we're all here. Anyone notice anything different?" Hot Rod asked, the rest of them shook their heads.

"What is this?" Arcee reached in Springer's hand and retrieved a charred piece of metal.

"It was from the control panel, my guess is we can figure out when and where the Decepticons were with it." Springer raised his head to speak and then put it back down.

"Here," Arcee propped him up. "We'll give it to Perceptor when he gets back.

"So looks like the plan failed," Dead End said quietly, but not quietly enough to earn the wrath of Galvatron.

"Fools! I leave you with a simple task, guard the machine, and you fail me!"

"But Galvatron, the Autobots…"

"Led you right into their trap! It's no wonder we keep failing!"

"Or maybe it's just that one can't change time," Scourge whispered to one of his Sweeps.

"What was that?" Cyclonus growled.

"Nothing, but the Autobots know where we are. Wouldn't it be wise to make it so they didn't?"

"For once you make sense Scourge. Decepticons, follow me," Galvatron flew off into space.

"So you disobeyed a direct order, put yourself against near impossible odds, and didn't even alert us to a serious danger," Optimus Prime scolded the three of them upon their arrival; Springer was allowed to see First Aid.

"There was no time Prime, the Decepticons were obviously up to something, and given the gravity of the situation, I think I made the right choice."

"And in our defense we did try to radio Cybertron, but we had too much interference," Arcee practically jumped in front of Hot Rod in hopes he wouldn't put his foot any further into his mouth.

"Still, you managed to stop the Decepticons before any real damage was done, but Hot Rod."

"Yes sir?" Hot Rod's tone returned to a more subordient range.

"Let me tell you a little something about time travel I've learned, it if didn't happen before, you can't make it happen, understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I…"

"Still, you may have stopped a serious anomaly from taking place. Perceptor is examining the piece Springer brought back from the control panel as we speak. Until then, it doesn't look like there have been any serious repercussions from today's events."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did they go, Lord Galvatron," the Cyclonus of 2005 asked.

"Seems as if their visit to our time period was only temporary."

"Can you be sure it wasn't a trick?"

"We can't be sure of anything. What does it matter is defeating the Autobots. Let's follow their advice, for now. It would be in our best interest to learn more about Unicron before taking him on."

"Speaking of which, who do you think we were supposed to give the Matrix to?"

"Oh, I'm not giving it to anyone. If it's the only way to kill Unicron then it's too dangerous to give away."

"So are you really going to go inside of him?" Scourge cut in.

Galvatron gave a momentary look of annoyance, and then continued. "No. If what my other self said was true and Jazz and the others are still alive, I think it would be best if the Autobots never got close to them. Now, we have some Autobots to kill." Galvatron flew upon Unicron's shoulder.

"Are you ready, my Master," Galvatron grinned.

"Yes, their shuttle approaches," Unicron bellowed.

"Nope, never seen anything like it," Kup answered Hot Rod's question as they flew closer to Unicron.

"What happened to…" Daniel was cut off.

"Is it just me or does that thing look like he's waiting for us," Springer looked confused.

"I think Springer's right. What do we do?" Arcee asked.

"If he wants us, he'll get us… but not without a fight," Hot Rod flew in closer.

"Let's radio Ultra Magnus and see what he wants us to do," Kup urged Hot Rod not to be so reckless.

"We already know: fight. We established that on Junkion," Hot Rod denied Kup's request.

"Not to sound like a broken record, but how do we do that?" Springer insisted. "It's not like we can just walk up to it and punch it."

"We need to get the Matrix back from Galvatron," Hot Rod answered.

"Who just happens to be with Unicron," Springer said.

"Yes," Hot Rod shot him an annoyed glare.

"Okay…"Springer backed off, Arcee and Kup remained frozen.

"Fine!" Hot Rod gave up. "I'll radio Ultra Magnus." Hot Rod turned on the radio and contacted Ultra Magnus. "Okay Magnus, we're here. What do we do now?"

"Stay in the shuttle until we know what we're up against. You fly in front as a decoy, and we'll look in the back and look for a weakness."

"That's suicide," Hot Rod protested. "If we fly up to them in this shuttle they'll smash us immediately. I think we should get out and send the shuttle as a decoy."

"Now I think that sounds like suicide."

"But if we spread out we'll be more likely to not be taken out in one hit and we'll be able to find a weakness."

"Now Hot Rod, you don't know that."

"Well then let's find out. Arcee, scan for weaknesses." Arcee lowered her glasses and began to look over Unicron.

"It doesn't look good. There are a few parts that are made of glass, which would probably be our best means of defense."

"You mean go inside of him?" Ultra Magnus cut her off.

"Maybe, or just maybe shoot at him… I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Perceptor what he thinks?" Arcee lost all confidence.

"A preliminary scan of Unicron confirms Arcee's initial statement, the slightest imperfection in his frame is insubstantial as to exploit. Perhaps an intensive blast to his main generator may be enough to defeat him," Perceptor agreed.

"And where is his main generator?" Hot Rod asked.

"I'm afraid any scans at this distance won't be able to determine that information," Perceptor sounded defeated.

"Alright, Hot Rod, try your plan. I'll send the Dinobots to any area that looks weak enough to break into him. Good luck," Ultra Magnus closed communications.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Hot Rod looked around.

"Ready for our almost certain deaths? Sure, sounds good," Springer smiled.

"Wait, what do we do with Daniel?" Arcee asked. In all the panic, they'd almost forgotten he was around.

"Let's send him to the closest space station, they'll take care of him," Kup opened up an escape pod behind him.

"But my dad!" Daniel looked as if he was about to cry.

"Daniel, this is too dangerous for you. I promise, we'll do everything we can to save Spike," Hot Rod looked down at the small boy who still looked worried.

"Besides, when we save your dad I don't want to deal with what he'll do if he finds we brought you along," Springer added, bringing a faint smile to the boy.

"Now Daniel, have the space station radio Carly. We'll meet up with you when this is finished," Arcee guided him to the escape pod and put him in. They shot it off, watching Daniel vanish in the distance. "Do you think that was really the best idea?" Arcee looked worried.

"I'd say the safest way to go is the way opposite Unicron and the Decepticons," Springer walked up to Arcee, doing his best to distract her from the escape pod.

"Okay, we're almost to the point of no return, let's get out of here," Hot Rod walked to the door, the rest followed. "When we get out there go to the back of him. The Dinobots will be attacking from the front, let's hope that's enough to distract Galvatron." He opened the door and the four of them flew out into space and watched the ship fly closer to Unicron.

"Pathetic Autobots, thinking you could defeat us this way." Galvatron laughed as Unicron crushed the shuttle.

"Glad we weren't in that," Kup read everyone's mind as they watched the ship get crushed. "Hopefully Ultra Magnus and the others will get the message to get out of the ship." They floated closer to Unicron.

"Come on, deploy the Dinobots," Hot Rod whispered to himself. Finally Ultra Magnus, four Junkions and the Dinobots flew out of their ship, and then the ship flew away. "What's with the change in plan?" Hot Rod radioed Ultra Magnus.

"Seeing how Unicron made such short work of the first ship, I think you had the right idea. They are going to stay back and wait for a second offense if need be. Now let's go."

"Me Grimlock crush Unicron!" the Dinobots flew towards Unicron's "stomach".

"You can run Autobots, but you can't hide!" Galvatron shouted as the shuttle departed. "Scourge, Sweeps, teach them how to commence a proper attack."

"As you command," Scourge and the others immediately took off.

"Mighty Galvatron, why do we stay here?" Cyclonus asked.

"I refuse to believe the Autobots aren't smart enough to know not to attack us," Galvatron pointed to the approaching Dinobots. "…and it seems I'm correct. Prepare to attack."

"Look, here comes a welcome wagon," Springer pointed to Scourge and the Sweeps.

"Kup, Springer, Arcee, stay here and distract them. Hot Rod and I will go after Galvatron. Wreck Gar, you and the other Junkions stay in the middle in case any Decepticons decide to switch fights." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"We'll hold 'em off, just go get the Matrix," Kup began firing.

"Hum, looks like you Autobots have some guts after all," Scourge flew in too late to notice Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus. "Now, where's Magnus?"

"Getting reinforcements, not that we'd need them to deal with you," Springer answered.

"Reinforcements? Ha! Do you Autobots even have anymore soldiers?" Scourge grabbed Springer's gun.

"You'd be surprised," Springer grabbed his half-broken sword with his other hand and slashed Scourge's face. Scourge's hand went up for a second, giving the Autobots some hope. When he brought it down he revealed a smile from his oil covered face.

"What, at Autobot City? I assure you, Galvatron has sent the rest of the Decepticons to go deal with whatever forces you may still have on Earth."

"No," Arcee turned on her radio, "Blaster, this is Arcee…ahhh!" a Sweep hit her hand with the butt of his gun.

"I don't think so, my dear," the Sweep said.

"Sweeps, keep them occupied. Make sure they can't send a message to Earth!" Scourge yelled right before Springer defended Springer's next swing and stabbed Springer with the blunt end of his own sword. Scourge lost composure, giving Springer the opportunity to reclaim his gun.

"Just open your lines whenever you can, hopefully we can get a message to them" Springer squeezed out before pulling out his sword and changing to his gun.

"Will do, Springer my boy," Kup fired with one hand and lifted his other arm to his face. The Sweep he was fighting rushed closer, but Kup shot him in the leg. As payback the Sweep yanked Kup's leg backwards, almost ripping it off. "Ahhh!"

"Kup!" Arcee screamed.

"You should be more concerned with yourself," the Sweep fighting her grabbed her arm, attempting a similar move. She promptly shot him in the face. "Ahhh!" the Sweep lost his composure. She attempted to get to Kup, who was still twisted in pain. His Sweep looked at her, smiled, took his gun, and shot Kup in the chest."

"NO!" Arcee screamed as she watched Kup go limp and float off.

"One down," the Sweep smiled and took aim at Arcee, who was already aiming herself. She fired, he flew up, and she followed not noticing that her former opponent was regaining his composition.

"Cyclonus, fire when ready," Galvatron was aimed newly arrived Dinobots.

"Looks like they're preoccupied with the Dinobots," Ultra Magnus whispered. Hot Rod, get ready to attack." They flew up behind them, ready to attack. Cyclonus fired, noticing something in the reflection of his gun.

"Galvatron, behind you," Cyclonus warned. Galvatron turned around just in time to be grabbed in the arm by Ultra Magnus.

"Magnus, how many times do I have to kill you?" Galvatron growled.

"You won't have another chance, believe me," Ultra Magnus punched Galvatron. As the two warriors fought, Cyclonus took aim at Ultra Magnus. "Sorry for interfering, Galvatron," Cyclonus whispered.

Hot Rod fired, "Oh, don't worry, you won't be." Hot Rod rushed towards Cyclonus, arm canons blazing.

"Me Slag think distraction not working," Slag looked up at the battle going on above them.

"Me Grimlock think you right," the rest of the Dinobots looked up, not noticing Unicron's hand swinging towards them. He swatted them, sending them flying across the universe.

"Looks like it's just you and me Ultra Magnus," Hot Rod yelled, seeing the Dinobots fly across space.

"Not for long," Cyclonus punched the distracted Hot Rod, who flew into Galvatron, knocking Ultra Magnus and Galvatron apart. He opened his eyes, and reached for the Matrix. The Matrix's glow intensified when Hot Rod touched it, and for that time Hot Rod could feel his destiny.

"You!" Galvatron's eyes widened, as he shot Hot Rod right below the neck. Hot Rod flew back, and Cyclonus grabbed him. "Another Autobot to add to the count today."

"Hot Rod!" Ultra Magnus yelled, before ending up at the end of Galvatron's gun himself.

"I hope you've made your peace with Primus," Galvatron prepared to fire. Ultra Magnus didn't retaliate.

"My lord, Hot Rod isn't dead yet. Would you like me to finish him off?"

Galvatron paused for a minute, "No, I've got something better planned for him."

Arcee had just engaged battle with the other Sweep when her original opponent, marked with a missing eye, aimed at her.

"Arcee!" Springer kicked off Scourge and flew to Arcee, grabbing and rotating her so he'd take the hit.

"Springer!" she grabbed onto him, staring at his face.

"Arcee… Sorry, looks like I'm out…," he said as he clasped in a weakened state.

"Oh, Springer," she held onto him and rested her head against his chest; partly listening for any sign that he may still function.

"Now you die female," Scourge and the sweeps surrounded them ready to shoot, until a radio transmission played from all of their arms.

"Decepticons, this is Galvatron. There has been a change of plans; I want you to capture all of the Autobots alive if you can. Kill them only if they resist capture, a quick death is too good for their kind. Their pathetic lives will be better spent serving us so that we can be entertained by crushing their wills slowly each day. Bring them to Cybertron at once. Oh, and bring me any Autobot bodies you may find, I feel like redecorating."

"You heard him," Scourge lowered his gun.

"I was looking forward to watching the fluids slowly drain from your body, female," the sizzled Sweep grabbed Arcee and put energy restraints on her arms and legs, "Perhaps I can think of something worse…" They took Arcee and Springer back to Galvatron.

"Excellent, two more Autobots to add to my collection," Galvatron smiled as Arcee and the barely online Springer were brought to him. I have received notice that the other Decepticons will be bringing us at least 20 more Autobots. I want them put into the slave quarters, except this one," Galvatron tossed Hot Rod to Scourge.

"Hot Rod…" Arcee whispered and turned her head away.

"I want his body hung in my throne room and I want him kept alive, but barely. Permission to return to Cybertron Unicron."

"Very well, you may return to Cybertron to celebrate your victory. Break your new prisoners' wills; we don't want to risk a rebellion."

"Ultra Magnus, what do we do?" Arcee whispered to Ultra Magnus.

"Whatever they tell us, Arcee."

"Until when?"

"For the rest of our lives."

"Ultra Magnus, there has to be something…"

"Arcee, face it, we lost."

"Springer, are you sure you didn't reprogram the control panel before dismantled it?" Perceptor looked baffled.

"Just switched a wire, how come?" Springer was getting his last check up from Red Alert.

"The departure coordinates appear to be correct, yet the return coordinates are, in short, impossible."

"What does that mean Perceptor? Does that mean the Decepticons changed time?" Optimus Prime asked.

"They couldn't have changed it too much, we're all still here, right?" Hot Rod answered.

"Hot Rod is correct. There have been no changes to our own time continuum. Though I've performed numerous calculations and it still doesn't add up. The initial signature indicates the 2005 location Hot Rod had suggested, yet the rest of the data contradicts this location."

"So then where did they go?" Kup asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. Assuming the first coordinates are correct, the second coordinates indicate that the Decepticons weren't even in this universe," Perceptor continued to look confused.

"So you're saying the Decepticons went to an alternate dimension?" Arcee asked.

"I most certainly did not. Why, that would be impossible. Although there are pockets of seemingly alternate dimensions in this universe, such a thing as a true alternate dimension doesn't exist. I'm afraid this control panel is wrong, something must have gone amidst. Springer, if you could think back…"

"Nothing went amidst. All your numbers should add up, unless they really did create an alternate dimension," Springer stood up.

"Springer," Arcee put her hand on his arm, urging him to not exert himself. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

"After all I've seen, I'm not willing to believe anything's impossible," Kup added.

"I _suppose_ Springer could be correct, if we assume we have not yet uncovered the true physical nature of time space, as improbable as may be."

"Whatever happened, don't get rid of that piece yet. We may need it for further test, if that's okay with you," Hot Rod once again realized he was overstepping his boundaries and looked to Prime.

"Hot Rod is correct, until we know exactly what happened we need to hold onto any clues we can get," Optimus ended the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry about delay. The last week was full of Halloween, Election Stuff, and Bridemaid stuff. Also doing NaNoWriMo so the chapters this month might be shorter. _

_So as far as I know, you've seen the last of the future Tranformers. Now it's time for down and out Autobots vs. suppressed Decepticons. I still own nothing, the fan made Decepticons that are in this one were made by my friend. Hope you enjoy, I worry it's a little too dark..._

The Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Blurr, Wreck Gar, four other Junkions and Perceptor were led into a room with 12 empty cells. "One per cell and put their energy cuffs on, it won't be long until we have more." Galvatron ordered. The Autobots were led to the cells. Most continued to stand though Ultra Magnus and Perceptor sat on the floor, one crumpled in defeat, the other in exhaustion."

"We'll be back when we have the rest of you," with that Galvatron and the Decepticons left.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do?" Blurr paced around at such speed it was surprising he didn't run into anything.

"Although Blurr's phrasing may be primitive, his sentiment is correct. What is our next strategic action?" Perceptor lifted his head with slight hope, looking at Ultra Magnus.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Ultra Magnus snarled.

"It was Optimus Prime's last order to appoint you as our leader," Perceptor was back to his insanely logical self.

"Well obviously he made a mistake," Ultra Magnus's voice turned frighteningly passionate for a moment. The rest of them sat in silence.

Arcee decided to change the subject, "Why keep us alive?"

"And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers.!" Wreck Gar sounded very angry. Too bad Kup wasn't there; he might have known where that came from.

"Wreck Gar is right, they don't want this victory to last a day. They want to relive it every day in our suffering," Ultra Magnus went back to his defeated mode.

"Then why do they need all of us? Where are Hot Rod and Springer? They're so close to death, why keep them alive?" Arcee struggled to keep her voice strong, worried the Decepticons might realize the same thing.

"You heard Galvatron, he has a plan for Hot Rod," Ultra Magnus tired with talking at every word.

"But why Hot Rod?" Arcee persisted.

"I don't know Arcee, why not just ask Galvatron?" Ultra Magnus laid his head back. The silence resumed for a while, once again it was Arcee that broke it. "Wreck Gar, what happened to the rest of the Junkions, were they all killed?"

"It is the sworn duty of all officers to try to escape!" Wreck Gar 'explained'.

"Still the guns and stow 'em," the Junkion Comheap added.

"Tell them to stand by and await my command," the Junkion Rubble dictated said in an urgent matter.

"So we have reinforcements! That's great, when can we call them," Blurr's pace sped up anymore.

Wreck Gar turned on his com link, only static could be heard. "Can't stop the signal…. Quote me as saying I was misquoted."

"So the Decepticons jammed all our freque…." Arcee was interrupted by the door opening. Galvatron and the other Decepticons were standing at the door, leading a line of Autobots in with them. Hound, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were the ones currently visible.

"Put them in with the others; make sure to connect their energy cuffs, "Cyclonus ordered. Hound and Sideswipe were put with Perceptor, Sunstreaker and Skydive with the Junkion Comheap.

Trailbreaker was being led to Blurr when Galvatron came in and interrupted. "Leave Blurr by himself, we don't want to wear out any of our slaves unnecessarily." The Sweep redirected his route, putting Trailbreaker with Ultra Magnus. Airraid was being led into the same cell when Astrotrain pushed them aside, dragging a semiconscious Springer.

"He's stable, where do you want him?" Astrotrain threw him to the side like a sack of potatoes. Springer emitted a small ooof.

"Throw him in with the female," Galvatron motioned for them to go down the hall then continued to bring the rest of the Autobots. "Let's see if she can handle Hot Rod, after all she is the weakest of the survivors."

Astrotrain threw Springer in and looked at Arcee, "Leg." He attached them and threw some supplies down, "Finish the patch job if you want him to live." Arcee started right away.

The Sweeps then led Mirage into Wreck Gar's cell. When the Sweep bent down to connect them Mirage attacked. Galvatron, Astrotrain, and Cyclonus all fired, killing him almost instantly. The Sweep looked shocked.

"You," Scourge pointed at Wreck Gar, "Clean this up."

"Now, if you're all finished with the heroics," Galvatron scanned the rest of the Autobots, no one moved.

Red Alert, Bluestreak, and Warpath were led into the next cell while Wreck Gar cleaned up. When he was finished Silverbolt and Smokescreen were put into the cell with him.

"Good job Autobot," Blitzwing praised Wreck Gar as he connected the three of them together. "You could all learn a thing or two from this one."

Inferno was put in with Rubble, Powerglide and Slingshot now filled one of the previously empty cells. Seaspray and Fireflight went right beside the, followed by Hoist and Tracks next to Arcee and Springer.

"That's all of them," Scourge wiped his hand.

"Excellent, ready the celebration… in Unicron's honor, of course" Galvatron led the Decepticons out of the cell.

"Who's Unicron?" Blaster asked after the Decepticons left.

"That weird ginormous planet thing Jazz mentioned earlier, turns out his name is Unicron," Springer groaned as he tried to get up. Arcee steadied him.

"Galvatron and Unicron have some sort of connection, though we're not quite sure, what it is," Arcee answered.

"All we know is that it makes the Decepticons super powerful,at least Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps," Blurr added.

"Oh, and Unicron's larger then Cybertron when transformed and eats planets," Springer added.

"So how do we fight that?" Tracks asked.

"We don't," Ultra Magnus explained. The newly arrived Autobots looked around in surprise.

"Hot Rod said the Matrix could stop it," Arcee tried to keep the conversation lively.

"He had a _feeling_, Arcee. That isn't hard proof. Besides, the Matrix didn't work," Ultra Magnus held this last comment as a personal failure.

"Prime said it would light our darkest hour, maybe that wasn't it?" Blurr questioned.

"How was that not our darkest hour?" Ultra Magnus once again got irritated.

"Well this one is worse, isn't it?" Springer's toned matched Ultra Magnus's. Arcee glared at him. "I mean, I know I was doing a lot better on Junk," Springer added his humor to the punctuation, however strained by his condition and the mood of the room.

"So Hot Rod knew something we don't. Is that why they have him strung up out there?" Slingshot asked.

"Out where?" Springer asked.

"You didn't see?" Slingshot asked.

"Wasn't really coherent when they brought me in, lifting my head wasn't an option." Springer answered, still only moving his head, his body propped against Arcee.

"I'm sure we'll all know what the Decepticons want us to know," Silverbolt felt it best to avoid this conversation. "The important thing is how are we going to figure out what they don't want us to know?" The room silenced.

Ultra Magnus answered, "I'd be more concerned with our lives, and to keep those we do what they want. They showed us with Mirage."

"He's right," Arcee added. "We do what they want, we live. Maybe just by living long enough can figure out a way out of this mess."

"And how long will that take?" Skydive asked what everyone was thinking.

"Does it matter? It's that or nothing," Inferno joined in.

"And what, wait for a time to strike? With what? They took our weapons, they took our base, and if you've all forgotten we lost a lot of members today," Hound didn't look up as he said this.

"He's right, if we're lucky the Decepticons will get sick of this and just end it," Ultra Magnus agreed.

"Yeah, we know you're philosophy by now," Springer scoffed. "Why don't we try hearing from the ones that don't just want to roll over and die." No one spoke, so Springer continued his tirade, "Sure this doesn't look good, but is this all we have left? Wreck Gar sent word to the Junkions we'd need reinforcements so at least they're on standby. And the Dinobots are floating through space right now so as long as they don't fly into a sun they're still alive. Anyone else?"

"Gears was taking Carly to an embassy. I didn't hear that he was captured," Blaster answered.

"Omega Supreme and Cosmos should be a few galaxies away," Powerglide added.

"But how are we going to contact them?" Sunstreaker asked.

"If they're even alive," Red Alert sighed.

"I don't know," Springer answered. "But I'm not giving up until we figure out." He leaned up to emphasize his confidence when Arcee noticed something. The rest of the group had continued the conversation.

"You think? Because putting Autobot ingenuity against Decepticon strength has already worked so well for us," Red Alert complained. "We lost a Gestalt today!"

"We still have one," Air Raid pointed out. The battle between if that was enough continued, but Arcee was distracted by Springer's back.

"Springer, you're swords, they left one," Arcee whispered to him. "Here," Arcee pulled the hilt off and stored it in the compartment in her stomach, "now no one will notice you have it."

"I didn't know you had that," Springer looked over.

"There's a lot you don't know," she smiled.

"Plenty of time to find out," Springer smiled back.

"You're right," Arcee broadened the scope of the conversation. "We should figure out what advantages we have between us. Who knows, maybe we have more going for us then we thought."

"I don't think everyone will agree," Springer was hesitant to include everyone.

"Why, you two seem to be having a much more rewarding conversation," Tracks whispered to them.

"It turns out the Deceptic….," Springer silenced Arcee mid sentence.

"Tracks, do you trust all the Autobots to work against the Decepticons right now?" Springer whispered.

"What are you implying?" Tracks sounded both a bit irritated and nervous.

"I'm just saying you do think any of them would go against any dangerous plans 'for our best interest'?"

"I'm not so sure about that, but I'd agree not everyone would be keen to follow any dangerous plans," Tracks almost agreed.

"How about we get a feel for where everyone stands? Figure out if who has something that we can use against the Decepticons, and keep it low key. Pass it down," Springer whispered, emphasizing the last point.

"What are we, human school children?"

"Well I think they'd agree we're both prisoners," Springer laughed.

"So keep it low key, but find out everyone's opinion. How do you suggest we go about that?" Tracks made no pretenses about the absurdity of the plan.

"Carefully," Springer smiled. Tracks shook his head and leaned like he was once again listening to the main conversation, leaning oddly close to Blaster. Springer reclined and rested from his injuries.

* * *

"Decepticons, welcome our new master: Galvatron," Cyclonus welcomed in the new leader many of the Decepticons had not even met. "And above us: Unicron. He forged Mighty Megatron, fresh off crushing Optimus Prime with his bare hands, into Galvatron."

"That isn't exactly how it happened," Astrotrain told some of the surrounding Decepticons, amused by his insider's information."

Cyclonus's speech continued, "With this strength Galvatron crushed the rest of the Autobots with even less effort!" Applause went wild.

"Thank you Cyclonus. Decepticons, we've had only victory today! The Autobots were defeated, Cybertron is ours without contest. Now it's time to set out after our next goal; creating the Decepticon Empire!" Galvatron cried to sea of Decepticons in front of their base. "Go celebrate!"

"Scrapper," A black and purple Decepticon femme ran through the crowd to the group of Constructicons, "where are the seekers?"

"Nighthawk, you missed a slag of a battle," the excitement of Galvatron had been contagious.

"The seekers?"

"Damaged in battle. Unicron recreated, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and the Insecticons into Cyclous, Scourge, and the Sweeps. Don't really know which one is which though…"

"And that treacherous Starscream? Die by getting his foot stuck in a hole or something?" Nighthawk laughed.

"Better! Killed by Galvatron during his own rushed coronation. If you go there you might still be able to find some of his smoldering remains. That should probably be cleaned up before Galvatron's official coronation… if he has one."

"So I guess you're free from those losers now," Mix Master laughed.

"Finally, even more reason to join in the celebration" Nighthawk smiled before she turned away. She got out of the crowd and transformers, flying to the spot of the coronation. Scrapper was right; she was able to find the still smoldering remains of Starscream.

"Starscream, how could you be so reckless?" she picked up the crushed remains of his crown and brushed Starscream's ashes into it. "What am I supposed to tell the others?" She sat back, letting the ashes continue to smoke in her lap, finally letting her depression set in.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I have returned! Sorry about the delay, real life keeps getting in the way. To answer a question of who is Nighthawk, she's a character my friend made that she used to rp. When Unicron pounded on Cybertron there were a lot more Decepticons, so we were trying to create about 5-10 lower level characters. I've just been using fan characters so if you see someone you don't recognize, that's probably it. Not doing that with the Autobots though because they don't have any extra numbers (unless you count other planets of Autobots they haven't found yet.) Once again there's a grand plan, I hope I'm not making things too weird or dark._

"Galvatron, we come bearing gifts!" Scrapper led the Constructicons, all pushing a huge crate.

"Excellent, let's go get the prisoners," Galvatron smiled as he lead his Decepticons through the main room and to a door on the opposite side of his throne. He walked past the Matrix, in a glass case surrounded by lasers. Behind it tacked onto the wall was Hot Rod, wires streaming out of his nearly destroyed body. They went to a door to the right of Hot Rod, twelve cells housing the 28 Autobots. When one entered they were pointed right at Ultra Magnus's cell, the hope drained from his eyes. Many expressed some pain or agony in their eyes, though there were still a few with hope. These were the ones that looked down; they didn't want their Decepticon captures to catch on.

"Get up, we have work for you," The Autobots were led out of their cells in groups of two or three. The energy cuffs that bound their feet now made them chain gangs. Some of the bots were still badly damaged. Hound tried to keep up with Sideswipe and Perceptor, but was slowing them down.

"Hurry up," Scourge lectured as he kicked Hound's bad leg. Sideswipe and Perceptor caught him before he could fall all the way to the ground and carried him as they followed. Ultra Magnus, Trailbreaker, and Air Raid made the most obedient group. Though the Decepticons tried to goad the Autobots, they had little luck. Tracks almost said something about scratching his paint job out of habit, but luckily he caught himself before he did. Through all this, Springer had not woken up from his recovery cycle.

"He's getting online, please just give us another minute," Arcee protested. The Sweep that had looked forward to killing Arcee days earlier drew his foot back at her at the same time Springer came online. He put his arm in front of her, pulling her back.

"I'm fine," Springer blended his motion to protect her as a step in getting up. Arcee helped.

"Next time get me back online as soon as you see them," Springer scolded Arcee.

"But Springer, you need to recover."

"Arcee, I'm well aware my life will be less the pleasant from now on," Springer smiled down at her through a few brief grimaces of pain. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Springer, you're not the only one who can help out. Stop worrying about others so much…if you hadn't protected me you'd be fine," Arcee whispered this last line as she looked away.

"No it wouldn't. You might be dead, and then what fun would live be?" Springer whispered back without looking at her, pretending not to notice the way her head whipped around to his. Tracks smiled.

"Springer," Arcee would have blushed if she'd had the ability. Her gaze was still on him when they were led through the door.

"Primus," Springer's face twisted in disgust after he saw Hot Rod. Arcee looked up and gasped, letting to of Springer to put her hand to his mouth. He stumbled and Tracks caught him, forcing Arcee back to reality.

The Decepticons smiled, obviously enjoying the reactions of those who hadn't seen Hot Rod on their way into the cells. Their next task would bring even more sadistic joy.

"Autobot filth! Welcome to my throne room," Galvatron smiled from his throne. "I feel the place looks a little bare, don't you? Not at all fit for the absolute ruler of Cybertron," Galvatron's smile widened. "Cyclonus."

"Slaves! It's time we change this hall to reflect our victory. Devastator." The Constructicons formed Devastator and tipped the box. The Autobots individual reactions may have been different, but were all linked by the sheer horror they felt by watching the bodies of their fallen comrades tumble to the ground. Some of the Autobots were so upset they matched this motion. Some Decepticons took this opportunity to kick these Autobots when they were down, ordering them back up. Fireflight had to pull Seaspray up from the ground, worried he'd meet his death when he refused to listen to Decepticon orders.

"Galvatron, we have found more Autobots," Shockwave and Soundwave led in Elita One, Firestar, and Chromia. Rumble was behind them, dragging Moonracer's body. "Moonracer was with them, but she was killed in the struggle." Galvatron took aim and shot Elita One in the head.

"You fool, what are you doing? She has the power to stop time! You can't just bring her in here. Add her body to the pile." Chromia was noticeably upset, but kept her cool. Firestar, on the other hand, was at Elita One's side begging for any sign of life.

"Move now," Soundwave ordered. Firestar didn't acknowledge him; Shockwave tore her away from Elita One's body as Soundwave picked it up and threw it on the pile. Firestar screamed, Shockwave slapped her.

"Remember your place, female."

"Don't further embarrass us," Chromia said coldly, yanking her up and out of Shockwave's grasp. The rest of the Autobots exchanged glances, those that had to fake compliance before didn't have such a difficult task now.

A few gestures escaped the Decepticon's notice, but showed the Autobots who weren't defeated yet. Wreck Gar glanced at Blurr, trying to gain understanding of who these femmes were. Rubble stepped on his energy cuff, holding an obviously overwhelmed Inferno back. Springer put his hand on Arcee's back, Arcee lightly leaned into it. The most popular subtle action was to look at Ultra Magnus for any hint of order or leadership, but his optics showed no answers.

"Now then," Galvatron turned back to the group of 30 Autobots, all communication between them stopped. "I want these bodies hung around the throne room, use these," Galvatron had a pile of magnetic cuffs much like the Autobots were already wearing in his hand. He put down on a scaffold as he walked to the bodies. From the pile he grabbed Optimus Prime's body and threw it at Ultra Magnus's feet. "I want this one above my throne. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Ultra Magnus answered.

"Sir? Do you think you rank high enough to call me sir?"

"Yes, milord."

"Ah, much better." Galvatron walked towards the exit. "Well get to it. I want this room completed tomorrow for my corona…..AHH!" Galvatron clasped to the ground, holding his head.

"Unicron summons?"

"Yes," he grunted in displeasure, "Let's get going. Shockwave, watch the slaves."

"Autobots, you know your task." Shockwave walked away from the bodies and to the large computer monitoring system in the room.

"Elita…" Firestar cried as she looked down at the body.

"I'll get that one for you," Inferno had made his way to the pile.

"Inferno!" Firestar jumped in his arms, "You're alive. I'm so glad."

"Me too," Inferno smiled slightly.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Chromia whispered to him as he passed.

"Losing the war, being forced to desecrate our friends and allies," Ultra Magnus kept walking with Prime's body.

"Sorry about that. To him the fight's over. Chromia, right?" Springer hunched over.

"That's right… Springer…. And Arcee!" Chromia's face lit up.

"I'm glad you're okay. Well, as okay as any of us can be," Arcee used her free hand to grab Chromia's hand.

"So has everyone given up?" Chromia whispered to Arcee.

"Not yet, though we're still not sure where everyone stands. We'll check again after this little exercise."

"Obviously meant to crush whatever moral we have left; sick pieces of slag. Poor Elita, I'll make sure they pay." Chromia sighed, "At least she didn't have to see Prime."

"Chromia, I'm sorry if you had to find out this way, but I'm sorry for your loss." Chromia's face went from anger to sadness, she hugged Arcee. "I'm trying my best to ignore that. Is he here?"

Springer looked around for them, "Yeah…." He stood for a minute in silence before figuring out what to do next. "Autobots," Springer announced, wondering how long he'd have before Shockwave stopped him, he'd better make this sound like he was scared of the Decepticons instead of concerned about the Autobots. "We have a long and difficult task ahead of us, but we need to do it quickly if we want to please Galvatron. Blurr, I need you to help Arcee and I separate the bodies. Perceptor's group, Chromia's group, Rubble's Group, and Track's group, take the left side of the room. The rest of you, take the right side of the room. Grab only from your pile," Springer hesitated. Luckily Arcee knew what he was planning better then Springer himself.

"Take from your pile only. With the numbers we have, make sure you only leave a twice the width of the average Autobot between… them," Arcee jumped in. "When we're done separating the bodies Springer, Blurr and I take the far wall by Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus's group can stay by the throne area. Remember to hurry; it would be in our best interest to finish before Galvatron returns."

* * *

"Stand by in case Unicron request our assistance," Galvatron ordered all his Decepticons to stay back out of audible range.

Galvatron flew up to Unicron's eye level. "You summoned?"

"Yes Galvatron. As per our agreement I'd like information on the surrounding planets. My hunger grows."

"But Unicron, tomorrow we planned enslave the planet of Earth once and for all. It will provide us with all the energon Cybertron needs."

"I will provide you with all the energon Cybertron needs. Worry not about this Earth, unless of course it will also make a worthy meal for me." Galvatron delayed, he didn't want to give Earth to Unicron, knowing its renewable resources would be a strategically mistake. Still, how did you tell your towering overload that he was wrong?

"Make your choice quickly, Galvatron. Ending the war which your race has been fighting its whole existence in less then a cycle did deplete a good amount of my energon. Of course, I could just devour Cybertron if our deal is already off."

"No, we will assist you. However, Earth wouldn't be the most advantageous planet if you require pure energy. Do you have any other requirements?"

"To keep this mutually advantageous choose planets where the citizens would be useful to your plans. You receive slaves and your allotment of energon, I receive the power to conquer the universe."

"How gracious of you, Mighty Unicron," Galvatron said, almost pained when he realized he sounded like Starscream. "We will start on the task right away."

"Excellent. Return tomorrow for our first conquest."

* * *

Arcee and Springer did their best to separate the original members of the Ark to the right side of the room and the Protectobots to the left side of the room. Others were evaluated on a case by case basis, the goal that no Autobot accidentally grab his best friend. There was a near slip when Arcee realized they'd put Prowl in the right pile right before Red Alert, Bluestreak, and Warpath came up.

"Bluestreak, I need you to close your optics," Arcee said in her calmest voice.

"Arcee, I'm sure I can handle…"

"Please," Arcee smiled weakly. Bluestreak did so and Blurr moved Prowl to their pile. "Okay, go ahead."

"Thanks," Bluestreak didn't scan the room for the body, though they could tell it took effort.

"That's that. Guess I can't sit any longer," Springer stood up and grabbed Prowl and Wheeljack. Blurr picked up Huffer and Arcee did her best with the pieces of Mirage. They adjusted the scaffolding when they heard what sounded like a creak. Finally, it grew louder.

"Are we sure this thing is sturdy?" Arcee checked her balance.

"Could you guys make sure I don't get dripped on?" a weak voice said from below them.

"Wahhh!" Blurr screamed. Arcee and Springer looked down.

"Hot Rod, you're okay," Springer exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Hot Rod was strained.

"What's going on Hot Rod? Why are you wired up like this?" Arcee asked.

"I wish I knew. Do your work, I'll tell you what I know," Hot Rod ordered.

"Since when have you cared about my well being?" Springer asked as supported Prowl.

"You nothing. I don't want the Decepticons to know I'm in such good shape."

"Now that's an overstatement," Springer and Hot Rod carried on their sarcastic banter, even though none of them were in any condition to do so.

"Hot Rod, Springer," Arcee whispered disapprovingly while securing the magnetic bonds. "Why are you here Hot Rod? Why'd they fix Springer up and not you?"

"Galvatron said I'm supposed to get the Matrix." Hot Rod answered.

"Suffering from some delusions of grandeur, Roddy?" Springer asked mostly to break the silence.

"Why would he tell you that?" Blurr asked.

"He didn't tell me," Hot Rod's voice went weak, his eyes flickered, "I overheard when they…"

"Don't strain yourself," Arcee's voice grew concerned. "We'll talk more later." Hot Rod didn't answer; he was obviously once again unconscious.

"How would Galvatron know that?" Springer asked the others.

"He had the Matrix, maybe it has some way to tell who it's supposed to go to?" Arcee suggested. "But why would he keep Hot Rod alive if Hot Rod can use the Matrix."

"Prime said one day an Autobot will rise from our ashes and use the Matrix. The Chosen One, the keeper of Primus is supposed to be able to open the Matrix," Blurr explained.

"If Hot Rod's The Chosen One, I might have to go atheist," Springer laughed, then picked up Huffer.

"Springer, can't you be serious for one minute?" Arcee's optics lit with frustration.

"I'm serious Arcee. The 'cons have heard the same stories we have, a chosen one is supposed to be able to use the Matrix to defeat them. When The Chosen One dies the Matrix picks another, meaning…"

"Meaning they're keeping Hot Rod alive because they don't want the Matrix to choose another, but weak enough so that he can't use it himself," Arcee realized the horrifying situation.

"Exactly. We don't have many options. One: Let Hot Rod die and hope the Matrix chooses someone who's healthier, still willing to fight, and actually on Cybertron. Two: Free Hot Rod and hope he lives far enough to fix him, once we manage to escape ourselves. Three: Beat the Decepticons without relying on the Matrix and The Chosen One."

"And I'm guessing we don't know how we can do any of those, do we do we do we?" Blurr grew anxious.

'Not a clue," Springer said very matter of fact.

* * *

"I don't see how we're supposed to start our great empire if Unicron demands to eat the surrounding planets," Scourge complained after Galvatron summarized his conversation with Unicron, leaving out some of the more unflattering details.

"He's given us Cybertron and Earth," Cyclonus, the ever present peace keeper, reasoned. "He will also be giving us our share of Energon."

"I still say it's not a good deal. We're Decepticons, we should own the universe," Scourge argued.

"Quiet Scourge, did you forget that he hears what we say? That he can correct us for speaking out of turn?" Galvatron whispered, hoping the other Decepticons would not hear them. "Fear not, the deal is advantageous for now. Once it's not, we'll deal with it."

"Decepticons, worry not about this arrangement. Together we are the most powerful force this universe has ever seen. Now, let's see how the Autobots have done in our absence!" Galvatron eagerly entered their base, followed immediately behind Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps. Some of the Decepticons walked more slowly, looking to put as much distance between Galvatron and themselves before speaking.

"Did you hear what he told Scourge?" Ramjet said to a group of Decepticons that were moving more slowly then the rest of them.

"Unicron controls them?" Defcon asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"We aren't following Galvatron, we're following Unicron," Thurst said, the anxiety in the group growing.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't know how I feel about following a monster who's eating all our planets," Ramjet finally said what was on everyone's mind.

"Not good, not good at all," Nighthawk understated. The rest shook their heads in agreement, before going inside. Some of them knew they would meet later, as long as Galvatron didn't learn of their 'treachery'.

When the last group of Decepticons entered they realized why Galvatron hadn't been concerned with their delay. The room was everything he asked for, and more. Twenty Six bodies hung on the border of their walls, the live Autobots sitting exhausted on the floor. Galvatron was presently staring at the body above his throne, the grayed and beaten body of Optimus Prime. Though that alone would have been enough to please the Decepticons, the spectacle of the room better showed the accomplishments the day before then words ever could.

"Autobots, you have done well," Galvatron sounded generally pleased, the way a parent might congratulate their child on a test score. None of the Autobots moved, all still staring at the floor exhausted. Even those who were hopeful earlier in their cells were so drained of energon they couldn't show enthusiasm. Not that any of them had enthusiasm to show, even the most optimistic soldiers needed time to recover from hanging all their dead friends.

"Hey, check this out," Rumble climbed the scaffolding next to Cliffjumper. "Decepticons, I'm going to…. AHHHHH!" Rumble moved Cliffjumper's mouth like a puppet, holding up his gun and pretending to shoot Cliffjumper at the end of the performance." The reaction was something every Autobot felt on their gut, there was no use trying to hide it. Most of the Decepticons laughed.

"Fool," Galvatron yelled, "Don't abuse them further, I want them to last at least until we make our next great conquest. Now, get the live Autobots out of my sight, and give them only enough energon so that they can be of use to us tomorrow." The Decepticons led the Autobots back to their cell, dragging them in some cases.

"Sir," Cyclonus asked Galvatron. "What do you want us to do with the two new femmes?"

"Keep them separated. Put Firestar in the first available cell, I don't think it matters who she's with. Chromia, however, she took Elita One's death too well. Tire her out, put her in with Blurr."

"Master Galvatron," Shockwave joined the two of them once the conversation started. "You're destruction of the Autobots' wills worked even better then imagined. Springer's near death experience led him to force the Autobots to get their task done with maximum efficiency."

"Excellent, that was easier than I thought."

"Unless, mighty Galvatron, he's trying to lead them…," Cyclonus was interrupted.

"Lead them to what, Cyclonus? Mental disarray? The Autobots have been crushed. What else could they gain from dishonoring the memories of their ranks?"

"You're right. Please forgive me for doubting you," Cyclonus went on his way to the cells, deciding that keeping an eye on Springer would become his own personal assignment. He grabbed the energon, throwing it into the cells. He paused at Arcee and Springer's cell. "I'm on to you Autobot," Cyclonus then threw in their energon and walked away.


End file.
